mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Transformers: Victory
NTV TV1 Star TV AnimeCentral | first = 1989-03-14 | last = 1989-12-19 | episodes = 37 }} Tatakae! Chō Robot Seimei Tai Transformer: Victory, commonly shortened to simply Transformers: Victory, is an anime series produced by Toei Animation. It is a Japanese-produced spin-off of the well-known [[The Transformers (TV series)|original Transformers cartoon]], and the final complete animated series from the original "Generation 1" era. Development Following the conclusion of the American Transformers cartoon series in 1987, Takara, the Japanese producers of the Transformers toyline, opted to create unique anime for their shores to advertise their own version of the Transformers toyline, which began to grow further and further apart from its American progenitor. After Transformers: The Headmasters in 1987 and Transformers: Super-God Masterforce in 1988, Transformers: Victory was produced in 1989. These Japanese-exclusive Transformers series had been moving further and further away from the stylistic roots of the American series, and Victory represents this divergence at its greatest. The visual style of Victory is derived heavily from the anime of the time, with the transformations of the robots being treated as more monumental, presented through more dynamic and lengthy stock footage. Still frame effects and re-used animation were used wherever possible to compensate for high levels of animation compared to previous series, possibly due to budget cuts at the time. Despite his apparent death in The Transformers: The Movie, Wheeljack returned during the death of God Ginrai/Birth of Victory Leo saga, along with Perceptor from the original series, with God Ginrai and Minerva from Transformers: Super God Masterforce returning too. Story Victory is the story of the new Cybertron Supreme Commander, Star Saber, defending the Earth against the forces of Deszaras, the Destrons' new Emperor of Destruction. Deszaras desires the planet's energy to reactivate his massive planet-destroying fortress, sealed away in the Dark Nebula long ago by Star Saber. The series eschews the story arc-based approach of Headmasters and Masterforce, returning to the American show's method of episodic adventures that did little to alter the status quo of the series, with a heavy emphasis on action, complemented by dynamic animation. Its cast consists almost entirely of brand new characters (although there are some guest appearances from characters on earlier shows). Victory's story is told over thirty-two original episodes. However, the broadcast series also includes six additional clip shows - bringing the total number of broadcast episodes to thirty-eight. Additionally, after the end of the series, another six additional clip shows were created by Masumi Kaneda, which were available only through home video and seldom-seen regional Japanese broadcasts, taking the total number of Victory episodes to forty-four. Adaptions Much like the two previous seasons of Transformers, 'The Headmasters' and 'Super-God Masterforce', the series was dubbed into English and was aired on Malaysia's RTM-1 channel, but it was later aired on Singapore's Star TV, where it was taken notice by western viewers. The opening sequence for Victory was actually used for all three exclusive Japanese Transformers series under the umbrella title of 'Transformers Takara'. Like the other dubs, it was soon purchased by Sunbow Productions. Most of the names in the dub were unchanged, as most of these characters are unique to Japan, with a few exceptions like the Micromasters had their American names, though Stake Out (Holi)'s name was accidentily changed to Fix It, who was another member of the same patrol. The Dinoforce had the names of the Monster Pretenders, as they were the same robot molds, just in different shells and Dezarus' name was pronounced in the dub as 'Deathzanrus'. Additionally, 25 out of the 37 episodes of the show were dubbed into english by tfcog.com. Characters Autobots Brainmasters Brainmasters were Transformers who came with an individual partner, who when combined formed the host's face. *'Star Saber' - Cybertronian Super-Jet: The main Protagonist of the series who is armed with his Saberblade. He is sometimes called Star Sabre. *'Blacker' - Assault Buggy *'Laster' - Lamborghini Countach *'Braver' - Ferrari F40 *'Road Caesar' - Combined Form of Blacker, Braver and Laster Multiforce The Multiforce consisted of six Autobots who could combine with each other as well as one entire entity. This technology is similar to the powerlinking process seen in Transformers: Energon. The following were the most common combinations used in the series. *'Wingwaver' **'Wing' - Fighter Jet **'Waver' - Sea Skimmer *'Dashtacker' **'Dash' - Sports Car **'Tacker' - Military Transport Vehicle *'Machtackle' **'Mach' - Space Shuttle **'Tackle' - Pickup Truck *'Landcross' - Multiforce Combined Form Micromasters *'Rescue Patrol' **'Holi' (Stakeout) - Police Car **'Pipo' (Fixit) - Ambulance **'Boater' (Seawatch) - Police Boat **'Fire' (Red Hot) - Fire Engine *'Clipper' - Sports Car Sixchanger *'Greatshot' - Assault Tank, Jet, Rhino, Armored Car, Assault Gun **''Greatshot was a retooling of the U.S. figure Sixshot'' Other *'Perceptor' - Microscope *'Wheeljack' - Lancia Stratos *'Minerva' - Porsche Ambulance *'Victory Leo' - Lion **''Victory Leo was reformatted from God Ginrai and could merge with Star Saber to form Victory Saber. *'Galaxy Shuttle' - Space Shuttle Decepticons Breast Force The Breast Force were Decepticon warriors whose breast plates transformed into animals as well as weapons to tip the scale in battle. *'Deszaras' - Bird-monster - Also referred to as Deathsaurus **''Eagle Beast'' **''Tiger Beast'' *'Liokaiser' - Breast Force Gestalt **'Leozack' - F-14 Tomcat ***''Lion Beast'' **'Drillhorn' - Drill Tank ***''Rhino Beast'' **'Killbison' - Gepard Air Defence Tank ***''Bison Beast'' **'Jaruga' - Missile Buggy ***''Jaguar Beast'' **'Hellbat' - JAS 39 Gripen ***''Bat Beast'' **'Gaihawk' - MiG-29 Fulcrum ***''Hawk Beast'' *'Deathcobra' - Attack Helicopter - Only appeared in one episode and died in the same episode too. **''Cobra Beast'' Dinoforce The Dinoforce are a team of Pretenders with dinosaur shells. They toys are redecoed versions of the American Pretender Monsters, with new dinosaur shells. They provided the comic relief in the series. *'Goryu' - Tyrannosaurus *'Rairyu' - Brontosaurus *'Gairyu' - Ankylosaurus *'Doryu' - Stegosaurus *'Kakuryu' - Triceratops *'Yokuryu' - Pterodactyl *'Dinoking' - Dinoforce Gestalt Crossformers *'Black Shadow' - Spaceship / Interceptor **''Black Shadow was a retooling of U.S. figure Thunderwing *'Blue Bacchus' - Helicopter / Dragster **''Blue Bacchus was a retooling of U.S. figure Crossblades References External links * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Transformers series Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Japanese television series Category:Toys of the 1980s fr:Transformers: Victory id:Transformers: Victory nl:Transformers: Victory ja:戦え!超ロボット生命体 トランスフォーマーV ru:Transformers: Victory zh:變形金剛Ｖ